Thank You Niisan
by Reichieru-Uchiha
Summary: Konoha's academy is holding a camping trip for its graduating students. Itachi gives Sasuke advice on his brother's lover and hope he takes it well.


"Uchiha Sasuke, get your fucking ass over here _**NOW**_!"

"Catch me if you can old man," teased Sasuke and looked back as his father rounded the corner.

Fugaku was truly enraged at this point, if he wasn't already.

Sasuke kept running on – straight into his older brother.

"OOF."

Sasuke got up and brushed himself off.

"Itachi, you've gotta help me fast," he pleaded.

"Come along Sasuke…" replied Itachi and pulled his younger brother along.

Once safely inside Itachi's room, Sasuke was questioned.

"Foolish little brother, what kind of trouble did you get yourself into now?"

Sasuke pondered at his nii-san's question while twirling around on the chair at Itachi's desk.

"Come on Sasuke," coaxed Itachi. "I don't have all day. Do you want me to dump you back outside?"

It was the long weekend and holiday so his brother came home to visit, away from his college dorm and possible a _female_ friend.

Or maybe it was _multiple_ female friends.

"Okay," Sasuke finally said. "So, I was toying around with the old man's– "

"Father's," corrected Itachi.

"_Father's_ new stereo in the basement. He came down and I didn't hear him since I had those awesome headphones on and shit."

Itachi gave Sasuke "the look".

"Fine, _stuff_. You know, you're really old school nii-san," commented Sasuke.

"Stop trying to change the subject Sasuke." Itachi's tone was starting to become impatient. He'd promised to hand out with Shisui as soon as he got back and he didn't want to be late. It's been a while since the two had seen each other with school and everything.

Sighing, Sasuke continues with his story. "So, he found out that I was playing one of his super valuable CDs. You know, the deluxe editions that he buys and never plays and this is all that happened. Oh, and would you sign this for me? I need someone over 18 and I'm still 17. I'm sure Father and Mother are too pissed at me right now and just rip it up."

"Konoha High's Annual Camping Trip…" Itachi reads aloud to himself. "Okay, just this once but under one condition."

"And that would be…?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed. His brother's conditions were always the same – stay out of my room. The only reason why Itachi say that after they got older was that he had a stash of condoms under his bed he doesn't want anyone to know. Not that Sasuke didn't "accidentally" see them at times when he was coming home and passed by.

"Don't cause any trouble at camp and watch your language. I have them keep an extra eye on you and you know I can do that."

_Great_, thought Sasuke. _Why is he always on my back?_

"It's a deal, _nii-san_."

Itachi signs his name on the paper – Uchiha Itachi – and Sasuke grabs it back before his brother would change his mind and discuss this with their parents. Or worst, sign himself up as a chaperone and embarrass someone that he likes at school.

"Okay Sasuke, I'm sure Father cooled off a bit. You can go now."

Judging from the tone, Sasuke could tell that Itachi didn't want him around as much as when they were younger. Back then, his nii-san didn't mind having him around.

_Heh, probably trying to jerk-off alone…_ A smirk formed on Sasuke's face without him knowing and he wiped it off just as quickly as it came. _Don't need him to suspect that I know._

"Hey nii-san, can I ask you one quick thing?"

"Go ahead," answered Itachi as he lay in bed and stared at the ceiling.

"How do you know if you like someone or not?"

"Well…" began Itachi. "It depends on the girl. Do you have an increase of heart rate when you see them?" He glances over to see Sasuke's reaction.

Sasuke was silent and only nodded.

"Then you most likely do. My foolish little brother's in love. Oh, and do you want me to help you pack?"

Sasuke nodded again and headed for the door.

"Close it tight!" Itachi yelled after him.

He did and headed for his own room.

All the students lined up outside of the school. In the distance, people could hear two girls bickering.

"No Ino, Sasuke's mine!"

"Oh shut up Billboard Brow. Sasuke won't even look at you twice!" Ino shouted back.

"Hey, quiet down over there!" commanded Mr. Umino. "If I hear another peep from you girls, you won't be going."

Hinata and Tenten went over to the two to settle things down.

Meanwhile, the guys just hung out.

"Hey Sasuke, why don't you join us?"

"Er Naruto," began Chouji. "That isn't such a good idea… That guy never talks to us to begin with…"

Naruto just grinned to what Chouji had said and waved to Sasuke again. When Sasuke didn't respond, Naruto made an approach to him.

"Hey, um, Sasuke?" Naruto waves his hand in front of Sasuke's face. "Earth to Sasu– "

Sasuke caught Naruto's hand and said in a low whisper, "Leave me alone dobe. I don't want to be friends with you. And that's that."

The silence dwelled on until Mr. Umino began announcing the names of the groups.

"Listen up everyone because I'll only say this once. In Mr. Hatake's group will be Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki Naruto. Those with Mr. Sarutobi are Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru, and Yamanaka Ino. In our last group with Ms. Yuhi, we have Abruame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, and Inuzuka Kiba.

"As for the special group led by Mr. Gai, it'll be Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee, and Tenten. Are there any questions?"

Ino's' hand was the first to go up.

"Yes Ino?" appointed Mr. Umino.

"Can I be in Sakura's group?"

"No – Each group will consist of two guys and one girl."

Ino pouted and Sakura couldn't help but smirk. _Cha! Score one for me! Take that Ino!_

Everyone took their belongings and boarded the bus. The ride as boring and pathetic for Sasuke. He thought of the conversation he had with his brother the other night as they were packing his bags.

"So, are you excited about It Sasuke?"

"What 'It'?"

Itachi just stared at his younger brother and did a mental face palm. "Do you seriously not know what I'm talking about Sasuke?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Nope. No idea."

_How can I have such a stupid brother?_ Itachi thought to himself as he mumbled the word "sex."

Sasuke fast-forwards the memory to when he was about to go to bed last night. He had heard a knock on his door and opened it. There, he found his brother leaning against the doorframe with a wrapped box in his hand. "I just thought I should give you this." Sasuke took the box and it felt light. "And don't open it until someone's drunk," Itachi warned before leaving.

Now, Sasuke was holding the box and was very tempted to see what was underneath the wrappers - badly. It made Sasuke think of birthday and holiday presents when he wasn't allowed to open them until it was the time.

The first thing everyone was assigned to do after getting off was to build his or her own tents. Female members were with the chaperones so nothing would 'happen' between them and the male students. Unfortunately, for Sasuke's group, their chaperone claimed that he 'needed to use the bathroom' and hasn't returned since the last half hour. Sakura was having trouble with her tent and Naruto was trying to help her out. Sasuke was left to put his and Naruto's tent by himself, which he didn't mind.

"No Naruto, that pole goes here!"

"But Sakura, the instructions points to the other side."

"Oh Sasuke," called Sakura, flipping her hair "would you like to help Naruto out here?"

With Sasuke's instructions, they managed to finish and find Mr. Hatake before all the food were taken. Everyone was soon taking seconds, or fifths in Chouji's case. The place has even seemed a bit noisier with the constant chatter.

"Hey Naruto, do you notice the way Sasuke's looking at you?" whispered Kiba.

Naruto catches Sasuke's gaze down the table as he continued to hear Ino's voice flirting with Shikamaru who seemed to be more interested with his food than the girl next to him.

"Oh Shikamaru," she cooed. "Your hair looks so soft that I just want to run my hand thought it."

_Women... they're a drag and troublesome._

He just excused himself to the bathroom and hoped that when he got back, she would forget about him already. Sakura noticed that Ino looked disappointed when Shikamaru left the table. _Damn Ino, you are so desperate that you have to hit on another guy before your mind blows up from not having Sasuke around._

Everyone had finished eating, they sat around the campfire to roast marshmallows and warmth since the air was starting to chill.

"Here Naruto," offered Hinata. "I made this for you." She handed him a golden brown marshmallow that was just right, crispy on the outside and melted inside.

"Uh... thanks Hinata. Take this one..." Naruto offered her a marshmallow but it was a bit burnt on the side. Hinata didn't seem to notice this and just tore of the burnt part. They both laughed quietly to themselves at Hinata's action.

Akamaru returned to Kiba's feet and whimpered. "Find anything boy?" he whispered.

Akamaru tugged at the bottom of Kiba's pants indicating that he did.

Jackpot.

Akamaru led Kiba to the back of the kitchen where there was a stash of beer.

"Good boy Akamaru. Now let's get this out to everyone."

They found and an abandon wagon in the woods at the spot close to where Ms. Yuhi had choose a spot to camp. What worked out even better was that the wheels didn't squeak at all and it worked just fine. A light shone from the distance and Kiba caught a glimpse that the face had a scar running across the nose.

"Hey! Who's out there?" yelled Mr. Umino.

By that time, Kiba and Akamaru were already out the back door and hidden among the trees.

"Yo, Kiba," greeted Naruto, one of the first to notice Kiba's return. "Whatcha got in that wagon?" Instead of answering, Kiba just pulled the wagon to the light and showed everyone his discovery.

"I-Isn't that a-against the rules?" asked Hinata in a weak whisper. No one had seemed to pay any attention to her since all their attention was focus on the beer in front of them.

"Here Hinata," offered Naruto. "This'll make up from the marshmallow earlier. Hey! I wonder what would happen if I dump this bottle in the fire?" Sasuke overheard this part and dashed straight towards the blonde.

"What the fuck was that Sasuke?" screamed the tackled Naruto.

"Saving your sorry ass before you get roasted!" Sasuke yelled back. Naruto was speechless and gave Sasuke a hard look. _I'm sorry Naruto but if it's going to work out, I need you alive_.

With the rapid speed of liquor consumption, some were already drunk. Others weren't looking too well either. Sakura saw this and walks over to Sasuke. "I think you should take Naruto back before the chaperones notices." Her face was a bit red too but you couldn't tell from the glow of the fire. Sasuke nodded. He was curious what was in the box now that it was time to open it.

With Sakura's help, they got Naruto onto Sasuke's back. Sasuke trudged on into the dark forest and all the while thought, _Damn, this kid needs to lose some weight_.

Finally, Sasuke got Naruto and himself into the tent. Going over to his bag, Sasuke took out the box. This was the right time to open it. He ripped off the wrapping and opened the lid. Inside was a note on top of thick tissue paper. Sasuke instantly recognized it as his nii-san's handwriting.

Sasuke, if you're reading this right now, then you have opened it at the right time, I hope. Inside's a bottle of lube that I got especially for you. Consider it as an early birthday present. And Sasuke, don't forget to have fun.

Sasuke felt himself get slightly hard in his pants as he stared between the sleeping Naruto and the bottle in his hand. Bending down, he kissed Naruto lightly on his lips. Naruto moaned a little but didn't even come close to waking up. _Yummy_, Sasuke thought. He continued to make out with the sleeping figure until he was out of breath.

The time has come.

After the slowly and roughly stripped the two of them, he applied the lube onto himself.

Sasuke lifted Naruto's legs up onto his own shoulders for a bit of his own comfort. He slide into the other slowly at first but he decided to push his luck and see how long it would take Naruto to wake and realize what was going on. It didn't take to and Naruto had a dazed look in his eyes when he felt something in him.

"S-sasuke, what's going on here? Tell me this isn't happening and when I wake up, I'll forget that this ever happened…"

And then the worst happened - Naruto began to scream his lungs out. Sasuke had not planned for his and could only reach out and kiss Naruto who stared at him with eyes as big as saucers.

Naruto's voice was muffles and occasionally licked Sasuke's lips, which he liked, but no one can hold their breath forever.

Sasuke eventually had to let go and Naruto got to ask his question.

"Sasuke,"" Naruto's voice had now quiet down. "I thought it was Sakura you like or maybe Ino.

Why me?" He held his gaze to Sasuke's as he asked this and all he saw were pools of darkness.

"Because.. you mean a lot to me... Naruto.." He tore his gaze away from Naruto's blue eyes as he finished.

_Damnit, why is he so smart all of a sudden? He wasn't suppose to ask questions._

__While he thought, he felt something tracing his jaw line and saw that it was Naruto's finger.

"Naruto..." he managed to get out before he was silenced by lips. Their tongues entwined and wrestled against each other until blonde had suddenly broke away and blurted out, "What about Mr. Hatake and Sakura? Wouldn't they find out?"

_Shit, I forgot about the others!_

"I'm sure they're all drunk as well as the chaperones," Sasuke reassured.

Naruto nodded as he licked Sasuke's chest. A moaned Sasuke's lips and Naruto continued.

Sasuke slide himself back into Naruto and several minutes later, he heard the blonde say, "I think I'm gonna cum soon." Sweat was pouring down both of their foreheads as they began to work harder.

He wasn't close to Naruto's stage just yet.

After another minute or so, Naruto's cum was all over Sasuke's stomach and abs.

Sasuke reached his finger into it and took a sample.

Sasuke was now motivated and worked even harder into Naruto. When he came, it hit Naruto inside like a tsunami wave and the blonde screamed in pleasure.

"I think we should call if for the night," Sasuke suggested as he pulled himself out of Naruto who licked him hungrily. Naruto nodded in agreement and the two got dressed into their night clothes and Naruto came back to tell Sasuke that they haven't been discovered as the Uchiha cleaned himself up.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn, what is it Naruto?"

"Do you really love me?"

"You know Naruto, you ask the weirdest questions."

"I just don't want to be alone again."

"Yes stupid, I love you."

"Okay, because I thought you took me as only a younger brother."

Naruto was snoring softly as Sasuke took out his phone to text Itachi a message.

Hey nii-san, thx 4 everything. U have fun 2.

Itachi heard the single beep on his cell indicating that he had a message.

_I'll check it later. It's probably just Sasuke. Only he would text at this hour._

Meanwhile, Itachi was having fun with a man he considered his own older brother. (This is a yaoi fanfic. Must I explain who this is and what they're doing?)


End file.
